Different, Yet So Alike
by Seressi10
Summary: After battling Cobra, the Joes think they have come across a time of peace. However, they have only just begun the long fight that ensues when they recruit four new members. Follow them as they face hardships in battle, and maybe even find love. SE*OC
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is my first G. I. Joe story, and my first fanfiction altogether. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of this except for the plot and my OC's

Read and review! I'm o.k. with flames!

~Prologue~

The clang of metal striking metal and wood striking wood could be heard throughout the large room. Children ranging from barely three years old to full grown adults could be seen fighting with each other, some in large mock battles, others in one on one duels. Walking around monitoring said battles were the students' instructors, their hands behind their backs, eyes closing watching the movements of each individual. If they spotted a wrong movement, the student would be called out, reprimanded, and be made to perfect the technique, before returning to the fight.

However, sooner or later, one by one each student dropped their weapons, the younglings from fatigue, and the rest from interest at a duel occurring in the corner of the room. A young woman with dark brown eyes and dark hair, braided and folded over itself, had engaged with one of the instructors, a feat many walked away from with nothing to show for except a loss. The fight had been going on for a long time now, but neither side showed any signs of letting up. The girl's coppery skin glistened with sweat, and tiny rivulets formed, flowing down her temples. And suddenly, as soon as it had begun, it ended. The girl stood with both blades in her hand, and her opponent, having lost his footing, lay on the ground.

She sheathed both blades and lent her hand to the instructor. Then both proceeded to show the customary sign of respect through bowing, and left each other's company. The girl wandered down to her small dorm shared with three other girls, and washed herself. Then she dressed in her dinner robes, a plain sari, white in color, with black flowers stitched along the hem. She sat down to meditate, and thus passed her time, until a loud bell echoed throughout the temple and the valley beneath it, signaling the time for dinner.

Students and instructors from all corners of the temple hurried to the main dining hall. If one were to stand in the middle of this scene, one would notice the diversity of all the students. A group of African children could be seen conversing with students from Russia. The same could be said for almost all other nations of the world. The students all wore their traditional cultural clothing, making the temple seem like a crowded bazaar with people rushing to and fro.

Walking into the main dining hall was the young woman, now established as having Indian heritage, walking with her three dorm mates. One girl, having hailed from Sweden, could be confused with some beautiful ice queen, her fair hair pulled back into an intricate bun, and a pale blue gown flowing down her frame. The second, born in Nigeria, stood at a tall height, her mocha skin glowed in the lantern light and her face shone warm and welcoming. The third girl had obvious Latin American background. She stood at an average height with beautiful raven tresses that cascaded down her back and small, delicate facial features. Lastly the Indian girl could be seen in the middle of the group. Her sari seemed to ripple with each step she took, and she walked with a regal air about her.

However, that was only her exterior. Once seated with her friends, and after saying the customary thanks for the food, she seemed to open up, blossoming like a moon lily drinking in the light of the moon. She laughed and conversed with all those around her making sure everyone got her attention equally.

After dinner, the students all retired to various places. The younger ones to bed, their stomachs filled and minds peaceful, and the older students to more private places, some to steal a kiss, others to simply discuss the news and other such things. However, when the three aforementioned girls exited the dining hall, their fourth companion, the Indian girl, was nowhere to be seen. Upon further inspection, one could see her walking in the opposite direction, further into the temple, following the intricate twists and turns of the passageways until finally, she reached her destination.

Large wooden doorways which reached the ceiling slowly opened before her, and she entered into the Room of the Elders. Seated around her in the form of a semicircle were the masters of each discipline taught at the academy. She bowed before them all, and then entered a sitting position upon the ground.

"Do you know why you are here child?" asked Xing Li, headmaster of the academy.

"I know not masters, but would be of great appreciation if you would kindly inform me," she formally responded.

" Madhuri," began headmaster Li," over the time you have spent in this temple, you have mastered each and every discipline taught here. You have done so in half the time others might have taken to do so. We, the teachers, are pleased with what you have done." A pleased smile crossed Madhuri's face as she thanked her masters.

"However," continued Li," as much as we would wish for you to stay with us in the temple to continue teaching the younglings, it has come to our attention, and the attention of many others, of just how talented you are. Some of these people are good, but others are evil. We realize that as a young woman, you would rather roam the world than remain here, and while you travel, you will meet many people who will do anything to have you working for them. In fact, already has there been an attempt to gain you, and your friends Hanne, Suri, and Olalla. We have thought about this, and have also checked the background of these people. We have come to the conclusion that they are good people with good intentions. Tomorrow, they will be arriving here to pick you up. If you and your friends choose to do so, you will leave with them to help them in their cause; however, if you choose not to, then you are free to do as you wish. Having said that, I, and the rest of the masters here wish to congratulate you on your accomplishment, and hereby award you with this parting gift."

Master Xing Li stopped speaking to reach to his left and obtain from one of the other masters a cloth wrapped package. He beckoned Madhuri forward and placed the package in her outstretched hands. She replied by saying," I am honored to receive this gift from you my teachers."

"Don't just sit there and say that," said one of the teachers with a twinkle in her eyes. "Open it!" And so Madhuri did with a small giggle of delight, and gasped when she saw what was contained in that simple cloth wrapping. Out came two beautiful dual blades that, although they shared the same shape, consisted of two different styles. The first was made of a bronze colored metal with small streaks of silver running through the veins. The handle had the insignia of a sun on it, with intricate designs and patterns surrounding it. The other blade was the exact opposite. The blade was largely composed of a silver metal, with this time, the bronze colored metal streaking through the blade. The handle had the insignia of a moon on it, and was also surrounded by the complicated patterns found on the other. Madhuri discovered that both blades, when she wished, could join together at the hilts to make a long staff out of both blades. She was in awe of the beauty of the blades, and she sat there, for what seemed like an entire lifetime just tracing the swirls and curves that composed them. She then sheathed them, thanked her masters, bowed, and exited the room, the grand doors closing with a groan and a thud behind her.

Once she was out of the inner temple area, she ran at breakneck speed, narrowly dodging and avoiding the couples who were still wandering about. Once she reached her dorm, she relayed the events that had occurred to her friends. Pretty soon, the bell signaling curfew tolled throughout the valley, and lights could be seen fading from each of the dorms that dotted the valley floor. However, one light stayed on, and the hushed voices of the four girls could be heard discussing what was to happen tomorrow, and how it would affect their lives. It was only at three hours before dawn did the shadow of a figure rise and extinguish the lantern that hung in their room, before collapsing onto one of the beds.

So what do you all think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, several of my reviewers have pointed out to me that my character is starting to seem a little Mary-Sue. I have tried to fix that problem to the best of my ability. Tell me what you think of her new personality, and please don't be afraid to criticize this story because that's the only way it can eventually become good.**

"Alright, I want Olalla on communications. Get them set up immediately! Make sure we have a straight line through to the temple Elders in case we need backup."

"I'm on it!"

"Hanne, I want you to set up defenses around the perimeter. We don't know if we can trust these people yet. Make sure you cover even the smallest of gaps."

"Do you want me to set any traps?"

"Not now. From what the elders have

to me, these people have good intentions. Just make sure you plot out several escape routes, just in case. You never know what will happen."

"Got it."

"Suri, do you have all the-"

"I'm way ahead of you Dhuri. I have all the weapons we need. The larger guns are packed away, but I kept a few of the smaller rifles and such out. Do you think we're going to need any of the shurikens and such?"

"Just keep them out. We want to make sure that if we are attacked we have a variety of weapons to surprise the attackers with. Olalla, are you good with communications?"

"Sí. I have a straight through to the Room of the Elders, and have patched up a few Comms with some of other students."

"Good. Hanne, is the perimeter secure?"

"Yes, I have double checked, but Dhuri, what do we do now?"

"We wait."

And that's exactly what they did. Madhuri, known as Dhuri to her close friends, stood stoically at the front of the group, but soon, her posture started to relax, and eventually, she sat down. The girls waited, passing the time talking and cleaning their weapons. They each wore the traditional clothing of a master ninja, with variations only in the colors of the cloth. Hanne's was a dark almost royal blue color, with a lighter blue sash running around her waist and eventually, strapping her katanas to her back. Olalla's was a dark green color, with a lighter green sash around her waist as well. Although she was trained in how to fight with swords, she was the more peaceful one of the group, and had also taken up the position of doctor of the group. Suri's outfit was colored a dark brown color with a dark red sash around waist. On her back she bore two sais, and strapped to different parts of her arms and legs were various small knifes, shurikens, and guns. Lastly Dhuri's garments were white in color with a black sash with a silver sheen to it around her waist. She also had black ribbons wrapped tightly around her legs to conceal any other weapons she might carry, and she wore black fingerless gloves over her white ones. Her face covering was black, covering only her nose and below leaving her eyes exposed. The same covering was on the face of the others.

They sat there waiting for what seemed like hours. Hanne had assumed a meditative pose and was practicing breathing techniques. Olalla sat tinkering with all the little gizmos and gadgets she had piled around her. Suri had her sharpening stone out, and was sharpening all her multiple blades. Dhuri just sat there, her eyes shifting to the shadows, wary of every sound that came in their direction.

"So Dhuri, did the elders happen to tell you anything about these people," came the bored voice of Suri.

"Well yes and no," replied Dhuri. "They just told me that they would be here today to pick us up, if we agreed to go with them."

"Speaking of people arriving," shouted Olalla,"my scanners are picking up six previously unregistered life forms and they are coming this way!" This triggered a flurry of movement from each of the girls. Hanne and Dhuri immediately jumped up, both taking defensive positions, while Suri grabbed all of her weapons and began trying to prepare them for use. They stood stock still, their ears filled with the muffled sound of their hearts beating.

"ETA in 5...4...3...2...1..." Olalla's voice faded off into a whisper as the group of people came into view. Almost as soon as they rounded the corner, the girls heard an unearthly yelp as one of the members of the other groups stared with wide eyes at Dhuri and yelled, "It's Storm Shadow!" Then all hell broke loose.

Guns were being fired at an incredible speed. Dhuri and Hanne jumped in front of Suri and Olalla and pulled out their katanas, both blocking as many of the bullets as they could. "Where are your weapons Suri?" yelled a flustered Hanne.

"Hold on!" Suri yelled back. "I was sharpening my blades, and they need to be cleaned otherwise they will be completely useless!"

Dhuri turned her head a fraction to glare at Suri. "Screw your blades! Hit them with whatever you have. It'll help spread them thin."

"Whatever you say..." said Suri while reaching to pull out several hand grenades. She pulled the picks out and threw them at their attackers, causing confusion on both sides. The smoke clouded Dhuri's vision. She could still hear bullets being fired, but she wasn't sure whether they were coming from her side or the other. "Everybody stick together!" she cried out. "Hanne, Suri, help me from a triangle around Olalla. We can't let her get hit!"

"Shouldn't we be calling for backup at this point?" yelled Suri. Hanne grunted in agreement, bending over to dodge a stray bullet.

"We can take them!" responded Dhuri. "There's only six of them! If we double up, we can take them out in no time!"

"Uh, guys," came the anxious voice of Olalla. "Remember how I said there were six life forms that I picked up? Well now we're only registering five. I don't know what happened to the sixth!" Just then, all the smoke cleared up, and both sides stood facing each other. The four girls looked with disbelieving eyes as they all managed to count only five opponents.

"Where is the sixth person? Don't tell me they've gotten past your sensors Olalla?" came the strangled whisper of Dhuri.

"They couldn't have!" Olalla hissed back. "My tech is the best of the best. According to the sensors, the sixth persons not down here with us...oh shit! He's above us! Everybody duck!" The sixth form dropped from what seemed like the sky. He wore a black full body ninja suit with his face covered with a visor of some sort. He had a katana out, which he then used to attack Dhuri.

"Fall back!" screamed Dhuri. "Hanne, help Olalla get her stuff out of here. Suri, distract the others." Dhuri took her katanas and joined them together to create the special staff. She twirled it rapidly to block any attacks from her attacker. He came at her full force sending sparks flying in all direction. Realizing that she couldn't keep spinning her blade forever, she broke them apart and began to fight back. However, it soon became clear that she was thoroughly outmatched. Each time she tried to make an advance, or cut into his defense, he responded with an equally strong offense, leaving her weaker and more vulnerable to each coming attack.

"Dhuri! We need backup. YOU need backup. You have to let us call the elders!" Hanne yelled at Dhuri, causing her to turn her head and for the slightest second, lose her focus. That second was all her opponent needed. He quickly slashed at her right arm, her stronger arm, forcing her to drop her blade. She left the blade forgotten on the ground, refusing to let herself admit defeat. The blood started out as a small rivulet, growing larger in size as she continued to exert pressure on it. SLASH! He had hit her again, but this time in her left calf. She fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

"DHURI!" all three of her friends yelled. Then, just as he was about to deliver the final blow, the dark clad ninja bent down and ripped her face covering off. A collective gasp of shock could be heard from the girls' attackers. "That is definitely not Storm Shadow"

Dhuri looked up, the shock shining through the agony on her face. Was he afraid to kill her? Was it because she was a woman? Thinking about that immediately got her worked up. "Coward!" she spat through her teeth. "Why don't you just finish me off?"

"I don't think he would be able to bear the consequences of doing that," said a man walking onto the scene from the shadows. "General Abernathy," he said, tipping his head, "but you can call me General Hawk."

Suri turned to glare at Olalla, saying, "Your damn sensors are broken woman. This is the second person to not register on your precious technology!"

"What are you saying," growled a very angry Olalla. "My sensors are working just fine! It's you who needs to go for a checkup! Aren't you supposed to be able to sense people coming from a mile away, oh great ninja?"

"Excuse me? If your sensors had been working properly, they would have picked up the ninja in black over there, and Dhuri wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Ladies, SHUT UP!" Both girls turned to stare in shock at Hanne, who rarely raised her voice over a whisper at most times. "This general wishes to speak with us. Show him the proper respect, or do you not remember what we were taught? You both should be ashamed of yourselves" They quickly quieted down, directing their attention towards the General.

"Thank you for getting their attention," he said, looking towards Hanne, "but proper introductions and briefings can happen later. For now, I believe your friend is in need of immediate medical attention."

Dhuri, up until now, had been slowly rocking back and forth repeating the mantra, 'I will not cry, I will not cry'. She had succeeded in doing so, until just as the General mentioned her need of help, she passed out.

She sat up in a completely white room, the lights glaring down on her. The first thing that popped into her mind was where was she, but that slowly faded. She must have been drugged with something very heavy because she was fighting the urge to just go back to sleep. All sense of self preservation had fled out the window. The impulse to shut her eyes was too strong. She lay back down and tried to make herself comfortable when the whooshing sound of an automatic door could be heard from the other side of the curtain. The sound of soft footfalls could be heard, walking back and forth across the floor. Dhuri quickly faked sleep when she heard the footsteps echoing closer to her little alcove. Just as she fluttered her eyes closed, the curtains were pushed open, and if it were possible, Dhuri felt, seeing the flash through her eyelids, as if the light in the room had increased ten-fold.

The person who had entered once again began walking around, checking on the medical instruments that surrounded Dhuri, when all of a sudden she said, "You don't really have to fake sleep. You're safe here."

Dhuri opened her eyes and tried to reach a sitting position, but failed miserably when the blood rushed to her head. When the pounding stopped, she focused her eyes to see a woman with hair that could only be described as scarlet. She stood next to Dhuri's bed working over a small table covered with medical supplies. She ripped open a small packet and pulled out an alcohol swab. Grabbing Dhuri's arm, she began cleaning a small portion above the crook of her elbow. Dhuri hissed as she felt a tingling sensation and looked down. There was already a small prick there.

"What have you put into me?" she asked, coming across as tired more than intimidating.

"It was a sedative that also helped increase the amount of blood cells your body makes. After Snake Eyes did the damage, you started bleeding uncontrollably. It was the only way to make sure you didn't fall into a coma."

"But wouldn't giving me a sedative increases the chances of me falling into a medicinal induced coma?" The woman gave her a small smile and said, "Thats true, but at that time, we didn't really have a choice. Your friends were on the verge of hijacking our plane and taking you to the nearest hospital." Dhuri nearly bolted out of her bed at the mention of her friends. How were the others? Were they hurt as well?

"Relax," came the soothing voice of the woman. "They're all fine. Only you were really hurt. Now hold still, otherwise if you keep clenching your muscles you'll break the needle tip. This will counter effect the sedative we gave you earlier. Slowing down the blood making process, but ensuring you don't pass out from fatigue or exhaustion later on. For now though, the only way to spread it evenly throughout your system will be to have you unconscious, so there is a small amount of sedative in here."

Small amount my ass thought Dhuri as she began to feel the effects of the sedative immediately. As she lost all coherent thoughts, she began to randomly spout out different things. The last thing she remembered saying before the sedative took it's toll was, "You have scarlet hair."

"Thank you," said the woman. "That's my name as well..." she slowly walked out of the alcove, turning off the lights as she did so. A small smile crossed Scarlett's face as she whispered, "Have a peaceful rest. The effects will wear off in an hour." And then she was gone, leaving Dhuri to wander aimlessly in the land of dreams.

Dhuri woke up with a hell of a crick in her neck. She moaned as she felt the blood rushing to different parts of her body and then giggled at the sensation of 'ants' tickling her. And then she frowned, stumbling upon an old memory. Twelve...thirteen years ago...

_Flashback_

A younger version of Dhuri appeared walking on the railing of a bridge. Her hands raised as if she were a professional tight rope walker. She held her head high, almost crossing until the other side, when she started to wobble a bit, and completely fell over into the pond. Her companions, an older woman, her faced lined with the wrinkles of age, and a young boy, probably around three or four years of age, laughed as a very wet Dhuri appeared at the surface. They weren't frightened, for the water was only knee deep. Helping her out of the water only resulted in all three of them falling in, laughing and screaming in delight as the cool water washed away the heat of the day.

Later on, they could be seen, lying on the bank of the pond, the sun's warm rays drying their clothes, their hair. All of a sudden, Dhuri complained as she tried to get up, but couldn't feel anything in her legs. She began to cry, but then her cry turned into hiccups, and the hiccups into small giggles which then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Amuma, why do I feel like this?" Dhuri asked the elderly woman, gasping for breath.

The woman called Amuma smiled and said, "That is your mother and father, tickling you from their high perch in the sky." Dhuri's eyes widened in amazement as she asked, "Really?"

"Yes Dhuri. They are giving you hugs and kisses and saying how much they miss you."Dhuri knew that her grandmother couldn't really talk to her parents, but knowing that they still loved her made her feel so good. All of a sudden, the little boy started to giggle as well as the effects of sitting in one place for too long claimed him.

"Amuma! Mummy and daddy are tickling me too!" And so the three spent the rest of the afternoon, drinking in the warm, afternoon sun...

_End flashback_

"Dhuri!" Dhuri was pulled back into the present by a squeal that could belong to none other than Olalla. The Latina ran into the room, and was about to jump non the bed if it hadn't been for Suri who grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go! I have to see Dhuri!" yelled Olalla, struggling and kicking to break free of Suri's grasp.

"Slow down Olalla! She's still pretty weak," said Suri. Dhuri sent a small, playful glare at Suri, but realized the truth of her words. She still felt as if she were under the influence of the sedative even though Scarlett told her the effects would wear off within the hour. She sat up in her bed, noticing that she was now connected to an iv. She made to rip it off her wrist, but a pale hand grabbed her own warm brown, stopping her before she could do anything. Dhuri raised her eyes to see Hanne, a reprimanding look on her face.

"What?" Dhuri asked, feeling awkward under Hanne's gaze.

"Do you want to get out of this place?" Hanne asked.

"Yes I do, but you know me Hanne," said Dhuri, a pout on her face. "I don't like being cooped up in hospital rooms, especially when there are needles in me."

"I would expect this from Olalla, even Suri, but you? You need your rest Dhuri."

"Speaking of Olalla and Suri, where did they go?" Dhuri asked, hoping to distract Hanne.

"They've gone to get food from the café." At the mention of food, Dhuri felt her stomach growl. She tried to get off her bed, but was pushed forcefully back on. She glared at Hanne. She was just going to get food!

"They're going to bring back food for you as well. You don't need to get up."

"I can get my own food Hanne! I'm not disabled or something. Stop treating me as if I'm fragile or something!"

"Dhuri, I know you're not fragile, or weak, but you're just recovering from a very heavy loss of blood and sedation for over 12 hours. You need your rest."

"Hanne just stop-!"

"No you stop Dhuri! I know you think that as the leader of our group we need you all the time, and we do! But doing this will only increase the risk of further injury and the what will we do? You'll be out for even longer!" Both girls waited silently, neither trying to make eye contact.

"Hanne I'm-"

"Olalla and Suri will be back with your food later." Hanne turned around exiting the small alcove before Dhuri called out to her, trying to say something, but was again cut off by Hanne. " You're not invincible Dhuri. Remember that."

And with that, Hanne left the room, leaving Dhuri alone the only sounds coming from the medical equipment. She glared at the heart monitor, rapids beeps and the spiking of the bar told her just how angry she was. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, listening as the monitor steadily slowed down. She just wanted to get up and rip it out of the wall and stomp all over it. It was a constant reminder of just how fragile she was.

**Well I like it, but I care more about what you the readers think. Was it good? Review please! **


End file.
